


Chapter 44 of Dirty Laundry

by BuildMeTheMoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But if ur interested there is a whole story, F/M, For people who don't want too much story, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuildMeTheMoon/pseuds/BuildMeTheMoon
Summary: The NSFW chapter from Dirty Laundry.You and Gabe get to the safe house and debrief in more ways than one





	Chapter 44 of Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a repost, in a way?  
> but some people want a fast read so I'm putting this out there for the people that do  
> I'm hoping to have some new stories soon <3
> 
> Main story here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466859/chapters/30873159

“At first, everything felt like I was watching it through a tunnel, or one of those fisheye lenses.” You swirled the ice in your glass, busying your hands while you forced yourself to remember details. “Everything looked small and far away, but slowly it seemed to zoom in till everything looked normal. I felt the slap,” You held your chilled glass to the cheek that had been hit, the swelling and pain gone after a few pills from the medkit, the memory would sting for a while. “I was able to tap my feet and wiggle my toes, I could feel it. I knew I couldn’t risk him knowing, I had to play along. So I did. I just had to hope I didn’t imagine it, because once he told me to take off the skirt…” You trailed off, you finished off your drink. You closed your eyes, the burn of the alcohol warmed your throat despite it being chilled. It was a cinnamon whisky that gave you a moment of warmth before the chill of fear spread through your gut again. You got up to make yourself another drink. What mattered was that you felt it.  _You_ opened your eyes and stood on  _your_  legs. No commands. You were in control.

 

You explained that despite Gabe calling the Tetrodotoxin bullshit and brushing it off, you looked up the symptoms, you read the stories. You had a vague idea of how to act if you needed to act. You were terrified when the effects of Arkwright’s concoction worked on you. You had felt his touch but couldn’t react. You heard his words and even if you had wanted to disobey, your limbs moved on their own. You were a living doll, it was horrifying. You had felt trapped in your own body, forced to see the world but not be a part of it. Whatever Dr. Ziegler had made worked, but not instantly. Gabe explained that Dr. Ziegler was collaborating with another doctor on the antidote. While she was unsure of the results, a Doctor Moira O'deorain was extremely confident. You wanted to ask why a doctor would have knowledge about something like a brain washing drug that could create human slaves, but for now you pushed those thoughts aside.

Gabe was seated on the couch tapping away at his laptop, writing everything you said down. He watched you as you fixed yourself another drink, studying your movements. He saw your hands shake as you poured, it was a slight tremor, but he saw. He quietly closed his laptop and set it aside.

 

“I think that’s enough mission talk for tonight.” Gabe ran his hands through his slightly damp hair. You had both showered and gotten in to comfy clothes. In the car you were provided with suitcases of civilian clothes, some basic groceries, and secured laptops and cellphones. “If Morrison wants more, he can harass us tomorrow.” Gabe joined you at the small bar pouring himself a drink of the same cinnamon whiskey, letting his fingers brush over yours as he took the bottle.

You took a large sip of your drink, closing your eyes and exhaling slowly, the burn of the cinnamon washing you in a wave of warmth again. Then another wave of warmth as the alcohol spread through your body. Gabe stepped back till he was half seated on the armrest of the large couch and he sipped his drink. The silence was comfortable, but something needed to be said, it felt overdue and too soon and yet too late all at once. It didn’t need to be said, you kind of had said it but it couldn’t be said enough. It was how it was said and when it was said that made you so damn angry. You threw the rest of your drink back, setting the glass down harder than you had intended. The effects of the alcohol giving you the courage but taking away your steadiness. Gabe raised his brows and finished his drink, leaning to set it on the coffee table then returned his attention to you. He instinctively began to cross his arms over his chest, his own way of protecting himself but he fought the urge and gripped his seat instead. He wanted to be open with you, even if it was allowing himself to feel vulnerable in this small way.

 

“Let’s play a game. Question and confession.” You said turning to face him and leaning on the bar behind you.

 

“I’ve never heard of it.” Gabe smiled, the idea didn’t sound fun if he was being honest. But you looked eager to play, so he tried to force himself to look comfortable.

 

“That’s because I just made it up.” You grinned. “I’ll start. Do you remember the first day we met? Be honest.” Your grin grew as you watched mix of emotions cross his face.

 

Gabe’s grip on the armrest tightened, he looked up at the ceiling and hoped you wouldn’t notice his blush. He did remember, actually, very clearly. Back then he would have been ashamed to admit it, recruits were his subordinates. If he watched all of them like he had for the months you had been there, he likely wouldn’t have a job. But you were different, not even factoring in your skill and determination, it was like his heart always knew you’d be different.

 

“Yes.” It was his turn to grin. You hadn’t expected him to say yes. You really didn’t know what to expect but knowing he even knew you existed before your bout that day in the training hall made you thankful you had the bar to lean so heavily on. You didn’t think you were that memorable, let alone to him.

“Is this the part where I’m supposed to confess?” He asked still grinning, thrilled to see a blush creeping up your cheeks. Maybe this game was fun.

 

“Y-yes. You can confess more about the question or something you’ve just wanted to get off your chest.” You managed to sound more confident by the end of you statement. You had no idea what you were doing, you were making up the rules as you spoke.

 

He tilted his head to one side and studied you, his eyes full of affection. “I confess,” He laughed at himself. “I have been paying attention to you for much longer than I had realized, long before-”

 

“I knocked you on your ass.” You interrupted, you moved closer, standing between his legs. You ran your fingers through his hair, pushing it back so you could see his face.

 

“You knocked me on my ass.” He grinned, his hands gently coming to rest on your hips, pulling you closer. “My question,” he pulled you close and craned his neck to look up at you. “May I have a kiss?” he said it with a grin but his request was sincere. It was the first time he had asked for your affection outright, God he hoped you’d say yes. Your hands cupped his cheeks, running your thumbs over his cheek bones. A few hours ago, there had been tears streaming down, you forced yourself to not react as you watched his heart break. You had said you loved him and he thought you were gone.

 

“I’ll confess something first.” You whispered, one of your hands sliding down, you watched his lips as you ran your thumb over them before looking back up to his eyes, you had to see his reaction, you needed to know. “When Arkwright asked,” Gabe felt your grip tighten at the mention of Arkwright and then it became so light it was as if you were trying to hold on to smoke, afraid he would disappear if you held too tight. “when he asked if I loved Gabriel, I was telling the truth.” Your voice cracked as you watched Gabe’s eyes shine as they began to brim with tears. You were smiling now, your own eyes beginning to burn with the start of tears “Gabriel Reyes, I love you. A lot. So much, just so damn much. Spending all this time with you has been some of the best months of my life and I want more. I want you, because I love you.”

The look on Gabe’s face was indescribable. Even if in the moment you could have taken a picture it wouldn’t have caught everything you would remember from this moment. The already lovely green of his eyes seeming to take on new colors and hues, like the sun setting behind a forest, gold and green. How you felt his cheeks becoming burning hot under your hands, how his eyes seemed to become brighter with every word you spoke. How you felt his smile grow and saw the laugh lines form as he let out a small choked laugh.

He silenced you momentarily with a kiss he couldn’t wait for anymore. His body hummed with energy and love, it felt electric and he hoped he could share it with you. Not like the paralyzing shock that Arkwright had him trapped with. It felt like his heart was thumping so loud he could feel his pulse in his fingertips. One hand going up the back of your sleep shirt just so he could feel your flushed skin, the other at the nape of your neck pulling you in and deepening the kiss. Your chests were pressed together and he swore your hearts were both racing but to the same rhythm. Your kiss tasted like the cinnamon whisky, your hands tangled in his hair, raking your nails on his scalp causing him to shiver. A weak moan caught in your throat before he broke the kiss. He stood, which knocked you back slightly and before you could overthink the situation he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder carrying you fireman style off to the bedroom. You began to laugh, his shoulder digging into your stomach which threatened to make him lose his grip. A quick slap to your ass turned your giggle into a breathless whine, you swore he began to walk faster.

 

He threw you onto the bed, you didn’t have a chance to bounce more than once before he crawled on top of you. He pinned both your hands above your head in one of his, moving to lay on his side so he could straddle you. One leg hooked over your legs and pulling you close, already half hard, making sure you could feel just how happy he was to be in this position with you. With his free hand he snaked it under your shirt, tracing small patterns on your stomach. You began to turn to look at him, but he moved in placing kisses on you neck. You craned your neck away exposing more skin to him.

 

“I’m guessing your next question would be if I love you?” He said in a low voice next to your ear before placing a kiss on the shell of it. “Yes. (Y/N), I love you too.”

You let out a soft sigh, if he wasn’t holding you down you might have flown away. A kiss to your neck with the light scraping of his teeth brought you rocketing back down to earth.

“I confess that I love the way you look when you smile.” He kissed the corner of your mouth. “I love the way you crinkle your nose when you laugh.” He kissed you square on the lips before ducking back down to pepper your neck with kisses. His hand on you stomach was drifting lower, pushing the band of your pants with it. “I love that you could break my neck if you wanted.” You felt him smile against your skin, a small puff of laughter chilling the damp spot where he had just kissed. His hand dipped low, now tracing shapes on your pubic mound, sending teasing waves of pleasure to your core.

“I confess I have laid in bed many nights thinking about you.” His voice was a purr, he grinded against your hip, his next words coming out with a slight tremor to it as he fought to restrain himself. “I’ve though about what sounds you’d make, what sounds I could coax out of you that even you didn’t know you could make.” His hand moved from your mound to your core, you were already so wet. Gabe shifted his leg so your legs could spread, he teased his fingers up and down coating them in your slick. Your eyes were screwed shut as you focused on his voice and his touch, trying to savor everything all at once. “I confess I’ve fantasied about how you’ll taste. I confess I’ve dreamt about making you scream my name.” He curled two fingers into you, letting his thumb slide back and forth over your clit. You tensed letting out a small gasp, your eyes fluttering open. You turned to face him, his pupils were blown, he chewed at his bottom lip. Looking at you like a man starved and you were a feast. His fingers crooked working your inner walls, his thumb swiping over your clit. His grip on your hands was iron clad, not that you were struggling. You helplessly grabbed at the bedding your fingers could get a hold of, your back arching off the bed as your orgasm overtook you.

 

“G-gabe. Fuuuck.” You gasped, twisting the sheets in your hands and bucking against his hand as his pace slowed, letting your walls squeeze around his fingers.

 

“Oh, I intend to.” His purr becoming more of a growl. He let your hands go and propped himself up on his elbow. He brought his now slick digits to his lips, lewdly licking them clean, making sure you watched every second of it. You felt like your whole body was on fire, despite the heat, you shivered. You pushed his shoulder urging him to lay on his back and crawled on top of him pinning his arms above his head seeing how he liked it. He wore a smug smile that let you know he liked it very much, it was a smile that you couldn’t help but mirror. You let his hands go and instead scooted back and settled on one of his thighs, knowing there would be a wet spot on his pajama pants and knowing he wouldn’t be wearing them long enough to care.

 

You were still trying to catch your breath but were too eager to slow down. You pushed up the hem of his shirt revealing his abs, you laid one hand flat on the hard muscles, your other hand still pushing his shirt up. Gabe pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere in the room. You felt his muscles flex under your touch and let your nails dig in, earning you a small hiss from Gabe. You braced your hands on either side and admired his chest. Scars of varying shapes and sizes decorated his skin like jewelry, some shiny and new others dull and faded. Cuts, bullet wounds, and burns. There were stories behind all of them, ones you hope Gabe would share with you.

You sat back up and crossing your arms over your chest you pulled your shirt over your head and tossed it behind you. Biting your lip as a wave of nervous excitement ran up your spine.

 

After weeks over of over the top outfits and makeup you had opted for true comfort after your shower, which meant no bra. The baggy sleep shirt certainly wasn’t flattering and couldn’t compare to fancy lingerie. But the look on his face was one of pure awe. Despite the fact you had spent weeks sharing a bed and pining for each other and only being inches apart but never daring to reach out. Despite the fact he had just brought you to orgasm with one of his hands moments ago. Despite everything he already knew about you and how much he already loved you, he blushed. He looked at you, all of you. Parts of yourself you considered flaws or imperfections all laid bare. You began to bring your hands up to cover yourself, self-doubt starting to get to you. His hands caught yours and he pulled you against him, kissing you deeply. You didn’t have the words to express how you felt in that moment, to tell him that you adored him. Those words could be found later.

 

You grabbed a fistful of his hair and exposing his neck, earning you a groan when you nipped at the taught muscles. The sound he made was better than anything you had ever dreamed up. Your grip on his hair tightened as you went to work on that spot. Your other hand trailed down to palm his cock. The simple touch caused him to buck once against you. You applied more pressure, running you hand up and down the length.

“Do you know how many nights I stayed up thinking about this?” You hummed near his ear. “Of all the things I would do to you?” You gripped his cock, it twitched in your hand. “Of all the things you could do to me?”

That was all Gabe could take.

He had spent months wondering the same things, but hearing you say it was just too much. If this was still all a dream he didn’t want it to end. Next thing you knew you were on your back again. Gabe had one hand braced next to your face holding himself up, the other was yanking your pajama pants and underwear off. The sudden exposure to your wet core gave you goosebumps. Gabe had kicked off his pants, his hand now working his length. You chewed on your bottom lip watching, your eyes snapped back up to his as he shifted above you. He grabbed one of your legs by the back of your knee, pulling you towards him. You let out a breathy sigh as he ran the head of his cock up and down your labia.

 

“Eyes on me.” It wasn’t a request. He began slowly, tortuously slow but wonderful at the same time. You struggled not to close your eyes and savor the stretch and how full you felt.

 

“Gabriel.” Your voice was weak, your hands were on his shoulders, nails biting halfmoons into his skin. He hooked your leg over his hip and leaned down to kiss you, one hand supporting him the other touching you with feather soft touches as if making sure this was real. His pace was agonizingly slow at first then becoming a steady rhythm. Each thrust pulling whimpers from you, so many dying in your throat as he kissed you, stealing your breath away. He leaned over you, thrusting hard leaning in to mumble sweet words into your ear. About how wonderful you felt, how much he adored you, how long he had loved you and how long he was going to. Things so soft and sweet it would have made cotton candy look and feel like steel wool.

His hips began to lose their rhythm, one of his hands began to work your clit. His sweet words becoming coaxing ones wanting you to orgasm first. You began to pant, your toes curling, your hands tangling in his hair. His words becoming a string of “please” and you name, begging for your release so he could earn his.

Your orgasm rocked you, you arched against him, pulling his hair hard as you cried out “Gabriel!”

With your inner walls fluttering around him, and hearing you scream his name sent him over the edge. He pumped into you a few more times before pulling out and collapsing beside you. Your chests heaved as you both came down from your orgasm. He found your hand with his and brought it to his lips. You turned to look at him, his eyes were closed and he kept your hand there.

“Still trying to convince myself this is real.” He mumbled against your hand. You laughed, a bright blissful laugh, causing him to open his eyes and smile at you.

 

You sat up on your elbow leaning in to kiss him. “I guess we’ll just have to keep doing this till we find out.”

He smirked and grabbed the comforter you were laying on, scooting closer to you, he pulled it over the pair of you as much as he could. It wasn’t very warm, but you both knew that wouldn’t be a problem.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Message me on tumblr or twitter with any suggestions or ideas!  
> I love you!


End file.
